


Make A Move

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: You and Levi have been dating for some time but never got around to kissing or other things. So one evening you decide to give it a try.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Make A Move

~(Y/N)~

I stood before him looking at him timidly. His eyes slightly widened by my words. Holding myself I bite my bottom lip softly. _This is stupid, I shouldn’t have brought it up._ I had just asked him if we could try and have our first kiss.

I had been going out with Captain Levi for a few months now and finally worked up enough courage to ask him but now that I was here in the silence I wanted to take it back. I let out a soft nervous laugh. “N-nevermi-”

Pushing his chair away from his desk with a soft screech he then pats his thighs. “Come sit brat,” he says. My body tenses up at his command. _Sit on his lap?_ Slowly I step up to his desk, and then around.

He takes my hand into his soft right one pulling me over. Then his other hand grabs the back of my thigh forcing me to sit down on his lap, facing him. I let out a shaky breath as my head turns away, my heart was pounding, so much to the point, I thought it was going to explode.

“Look at me brat,” he mutters.

I let out another sigh before darting my head to look at him. He hums softly with a playful smirk. “You have nothing to be scared of,” he mutters.

 _Well, what if I was bad at it? Is that even possible? What if he doesn’t like it and-_ “You’re overthinking it. Kissing happens so fast it’s over in a second.” he says.

I slowly nod, I feel his hands rest on my waist keeping me from stepping away, but he takes his hands off thinking I’d be more comfortable that way. “So make your move brat, you want to kiss me, you gotta go through with it,” he says.

 _Why me? He’s the control freak here...why can’t he do it?_ I bit my bottom lip again as I sat there nervously. _Maybe just a peck- no I can’t!_ We sat there for what seemed like forever just looking at each waiting for someone to make a move. “Are you gonna do it?” he asks.

“Are _you_?” I retort hoping he’d just give in and kiss me so I wouldn’t have to keep sitting here. I was more scared that someone could walk in since Levi’s lock on the door was broken.

“If you don’t then it’s not gonna happen. I’m not gonna force you to do something you don’t-”

I finally worked up just enough to lean in closer, my hands resting on his shoulders. My lips just barely touching his as I peck it softly. It was a pathetic little kiss but my heart was on the brink of explosion. After I pull back I smile awkwardly and jump out of his lap. “W-well good night sir!” I say rather loudly, bowing to him I spin on my heel.

I was about to dash off when he caught my hand. He yanks me back and I find he was standing up from his chair now. I spin around to face him once more, and with his free hand, he rests it on my face before quickly leaning down. His lips crashed into mine, fully on my lips instead of the little peck I gave him just a few seconds ago.

My eyes were wide for a moment before I shut them I didn’t want him opening his eyes to see me staring at him. I kiss him back causing his head to jerk back slightly. Turning me toward his desk, he lifts me up and sets me down on it. Our lips still attached growing more heated by the second. His hand that held my wrist was now intertwined with my fingers resting on the desk.

His other hand was still on my face. The kiss was so intense that I couldn’t stop, each time he pulled back a little he’d come back in kissing me passionately, roughly. I press my hand against his chest stopping him for a moment. He pulls away coming up for air finally while my hands slap over my mouth. _Wow...damn that was-_ “Like that brat...that’s how you kiss.” he says.

With the hand that rested on my face, he pries my hand away from my mouth. His hand comes back and his thumb runs along my bottom lip gently while his steel eyes look back at my (e/c) ones. I let out a soft sigh and nod in response, my mind came to a blank now, I was too flustered to think. Slowly he leans back in and pecks my lips softer this time, and not so rough as before. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him closer slightly. Unfortunately, this kiss was shorter than the last only due to the fact Levi needed to get back to work.

“Alright, off to bed brat. We can pick up where we left off later,” he says. I nod and slip off his desk, before leaving he stops me again and kisses my forehead endearingly. “Good night,” he whispers in my ear.

“Good night Levi,” I say with a soft smile. 


End file.
